Did You Know?
by Sleepless-Souls
Summary: Did you know among older men, vanilla is the most erotic smell? Did you know a pound of potato chips costs 200 times more than a pound of raw potatoes? Did you know an egg laden goldfish is called a twit? AU. OOCness. Yaoi goodness. Happy GrimmIchi day!


A/N: Did you know 'Jedi' is an official religion in Australia with over 70,000 followers? Did you know one quarter of the bones in the human body is in the feet? Did you know you burn more calories sleeping than you do watching TV? Did you know I wrote this in less than a few hours?

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichi." Grimmjow called out to his orange haired lover sitting in the kitchen as he was messing around with his phone.<p>

"What Grimm? I'm kinda busy." He called out from the kitchen of the apartment that he and the blue haired man shared. He was currently working on an assignment for his class tomorrow and he couldn't be distracted.

"Did you know that the word 'sex' was coined in thirteen-eighty two?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at the passageway that lead to the kitchen and he pursed his lips in thought.

"No I didn't, but thanks for telling me." Ichigo said offhandedly as he scribbled something down in his spiral notebook. Grimmjow lifted a brow and he got off the couch to see what just _had_ to hold Ichigo's attention.

He walked into the kitchen with his face towards his phone as he took a seat across from Ichigo at the small wooden table. "Did'ja know the average male thinks about sex every seven seconds?" Grimmjow stated poking at his phone and getting a small glare from Ichigo.

"No I didn't. And that's a lie I don't do that." Ichigo looked up from his work slightly to look at Grimmjow but he went back to working.

Grimmjow raised another thin brow and he sighed, he didn't enjoy being ignored, especially if it was stupid school work. He reached over the table and plucked the pen from Ichigo's hand, receiving a groan from the berry.

"Not funny Grimmjow, now gimmie back my pen. I gotta finish this stuff." Ichigo held his hand out. Grimmjow placed the pen under his nose and held it with his upper lip.

"Gimmie gimmie never gets." He said snickering the best he could with the pen on his face.

"Why must you act so childish?" Ichigo asked placing his chin on his palm and staring at Grimmjow as menacingly as he could.

"Because you work too much. Have some fun and listen to me." He took the pen from his face and threw it somewhere behind him, causing Ichigo to sigh and lean back in his chair.

"Fine. What is it?" He asked crossing his arms and sending a glare in Grimmjow's direction.

"Did you know that fellatio is the number one sexual act desired by men?" Grimmjow said smiling as Ichigo raised a questioning brow.

"And fellatio is?"

"If you don't know Google it." Grimmjow snickered, poking at his phone again, "A snail's genitals are on their necks. Right behind their eyestalks." Ichigo gave an incredulous look and he leaned forward to grab Grimmjow's phone. Grimmjow was getting these weird things from his phone and Ichigo wanted to see just exactly what it was.

"Let me see that." He said reaching for it and Grimmjow put it at arm's length behind his back.

"No way. You might break it." He said keeping the phone out of Ichigo's reach. Ichigo stood and stepped over to Grimmjow still trying to grab the phone.

"Just let me see it, please?" Ichigo asked leaning over Grimmjow to try and reach the phone. "Come on, I won't break it I promise." He said looking down and at Grimmjow's face.

"Do you swear?" He asked and Ichigo nodded. "Swear on your testicles."

"What?" Ichigo asked shaking his head slightly out of confusion.

"In ancient Rome when a guy wanted to swear somethin' he'd swear on his testicles. So do it." Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew Grimmjow could be ridiculous, but this was almost too much. "Well?"

Ichigo sighed, "I swear on my _fuckin'_ testicles that I won't break your phone." Ichigo groaned and Grimmjow smiled as he looked up at the berry. He leaned up and bit his chin causing him to lean back and grab it. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his chin before he was suddenly lifted up to the counter by a grinning male.

"Sorry Ichi, no can do." Grimmjow said biting Ichigo on his neck before soothing it with a lick, "You're horrible with tech stuff so if you just happened to break my phone, I'd be very upset." Ichigo felt a little color rush to his cheeks and he tried to push Grimmjow away from him.

"Get off me, I got a headache and I gotta finish my work." Ichigo said still trying to push the blue haired annoyance away from him. Grimmjow snickered and he slipped his phone into his back pocket before reaching a hand up and toying with the bottom of Ichigo's shirt. He slid his hand under the orange haired man's shirt and ran his cool hand up to a pert caramel nipple. "Ah," Ichigo gasped out as he felt the cool fingers pinch and grab at his nub before pulling his lip into his mouth.

"Do you now see why I'd be upset?" Grimmjow snickered as he leaned down to bite at the other through his thin t-shirt. Ichigo grabbed at Grimmjow's shoulders and he tangled his fingers in the cloth as he felt his shirt be risen from his chest.

Grimmjow licked a thin line from Ichigo's navel to his right nipple and he bit down before flattening his tongue across the pert nub. Ichigo's face was full with a bright blush and he barely noticed that his shirt was going up and was soon off of his body and thrown in an unknown direction. Grimmjow licked up Ichigo's neck, right until he had reached Ichigo's ear before he bit down on the lobe, receiving a strangled moan from the berry.

Ichigo was panting lightly and his pants kept getting tighter and tighter. He gasped out a moan when Grimmjow traced his tongue around his ear. He ran his lips down Ichigo's jaw and he could help but to smile when his head was grabbed by an impatient berry and pulled into a deep kiss. Ichigo parted his lips, poking his tongue out to dance with Grimmjow's and Grimmjow immediately replied with his wet muscle dipping into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo's moan echoed in Grimmjow's mouth and he gripped the berry's hips as he moved his lips with Ichigo's and he bit the lower lip offered to him. Ichigo broke for air and he panted out a few breaths, "S-stop the teasing Grimm." He said gripping at the bottom of Grimmjow's shirt and pulling it harshly over his head. Grimmjow responded by biting at Ichigo's chest and running his hand down to the large bulge in the berry's pants.

"But teasin' is half the fun." Grimmjow said gripping the bulge in the other's pants and Ichigo gasped at the contact. He bit his lip as his erection was played with through the cloth of his pants and he leaned his head back panting. Grimmjow quickly undid the button and the fly of Ichigo's jeans and he dipped his hand inside the hole of the boxers and pulling Ichigo's member free. He bent down and blew cool air on the throbbing length causing the berry to tangle his hands further into Grimmjow's hair.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo said with his lip still in his teeth and he bit down harder when he felt Grimmjow's hot mouth over the head of his erection. He threw his head back panting and he pushed Grimmjow's head further down on his cock. Grimmjow hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the flesh inside his mouth before releasing and licking up the underside of Ichigo's throbbing member. He smiled as he pulled away and he placed two fingers at the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck." He growled and the berry took the digits into his mouth, running his tongue over them repeatedly to coat them with saliva. Grimmjow pulled his hand away from the tempting mouth and he brought his mouth up to Ichigo's, kissing him forcefully. Ichigo responded immediately by parting his lips and letting his tongue peek out to meet with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo from the counter and turned him around, shimming Ichigo's pants down his lean thighs. He pulled Ichigo's boxers down over his ass and he probed his entrance.

Ichigo twitched slightly when he felt the finger at his hole and he gasped out when the finger pushed inside him. Grimmjow moved the finger around to help stretch the berry before adding another and scissoring them. "Did you know your ass is still as tight as the first day I fucked you?" Grimmjow husked into Ichigo's ear and the berry moaned.

"No." Ichigo gasped out as he saw a flash of white go across his vision as his body was hit with immense pleasure. Grimmjow had moved his fingers ever so slightly and he brushed up against Ichigo's prostate causing him to tense and gasp in pleasure. "Grimmjow, please." Ichigo tried not to sound like he was begging, but he was pretty close to that point.

Grimmjow smiled and he went for the button on his baggy jeans. Letting them drop to the floor along with his boxers before stepping out of them. He pulled his fingers from Ichigo and he spit in his hand rubbing along his dick before positioning himself at Ichigo's awaiting entrance. He pushed in slowly until the hilt and he felt Ichigo's tight heat constrict around his cock. He waited until Ichigo gave the okay and he moved his hips.

Ichigo had his mouth open panting as Grimmjow was pounding in and out of him, he gripped the counter his hands and gave a loud moan when his prostate was struck by the head of Grimmjow's cock. His toes curled and he threw his head back as each thrust hit his prostate head on. "Grimmjow, I-I'm close." Ichigo said at the best of his ability and Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the berry's waist and grabbed his lover's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Don't let me hold ya back," Grimmjow said into Ichigo's ear before he licked and bit at it, drawing small whimpering moans rom the man below him. Ichigo's hands tightened into fists as his prostate was hit again and he came with a quieted scream and Grimmjow's name on his lips. Grimmjow gripped at Ichigo's hips as he pounded into him before he too climaxed with a grunt. Ichigo laid his head forward onto the counter as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey Ichi," Grimmjow said into Ichigo's ear and Ichigo tilted his head to the side to be able to get to Grimmjow's lips so he could kiss him.

"What Grimm?" He said breaking the kiss and standing as best as he could on shaky knees.

"Did'ja know that during good sex, endorphins are released, which are powerful painkillers, so headaches are in fact a bad excuse not to have sex?" Grimmjow said nuzzling into Ichigo's neck before he was slapped on his cheek by a blushing Ichigo.

"Shut up!" He said turning away from the blue haired man picking up his clothes on his way from leaving. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as he followed Ichigo out of the kitchen.

"Okay non sexual one! Did you know if you keep a Goldfish in the dark room, it will eventually turn white?" Grimmjow said catching up to the orange haired man and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ichigo sighed heavily and he leaned back into the touch slightly.

"Grimmjow where are you getting all of these random things?" He asked pursing his lips slightly in thought.

"Random fact generator on my phone." He said into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo rolled his eyes and untangled from Grimmjow's grasp before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Did he know he was in love with an idiot?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm 99.9% sure all the facts in this story are true, so tell me! Did you learn something new? I hope so! Review please!


End file.
